


A Decent Proposal

by AceOnIce



Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitting, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec realizes he wants to spend the rest of his life with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596298
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251





	A Decent Proposal

Alec knows he's lucky to be going to college. He's grateful that it's paid for after his service. He knows it's the best choice for him.

He's still incredibly relieved when the semester ends and he gets to spend the next three months away from textbooks and essays and cranky professors. Especially when it means he gets to spend the next Thursday evening with Magnus and Madzie in an old-fashioned ice cream shop instead of stuck studying behind a desk.

"I want sprinkles," Madzie says, pointing at the topping bar. 

Alec and Magnus share a look. Catarina has strict rules about too much sugar. They're already bending them by allowing Madzie to get a scoop of chocolate ice cream in a cone. Alec clears his throat, "I don't think-"

"Add sprinkles," Magnus tells the girl behind the counter.

Alec narrows his eyes. "I thought we were teaching her restraint?"

Madzie grins as the girl hands her the ice cream. She doesn't waste a second before diving in. 

Magnus shrugs, a guilty expression crossing his face as he pays for the treat. "I know, I know, but look at that face." There's a softness on Magnus' face that makes Alec melt. And Madzie does look happy. Alec gives up easily.

They sit around one of the tables with a giant old Coca-cola bottle painted on it. When Madzie smudges some ice cream on her face, Magnus wipes it away with a napkin in the next second. It's such a small thing, but it makes Alec realize about a thousand things in the span of a couple seconds. Things that have crossed his mind before, vague thoughts he didn't allow himself to really dive into. Now he can't push them back.

"You're going to make a hell of a dad."

Magnus looks at Alec with disbelief, face scrunching together. He looks confused.

"What, you don't think so?"

"Well, to be honest, I've never considered it," Magnus admits.

That draws Alec's attention. His heart is drumming in his chest. He's always wanted a family, but what if Magnus doesn't feel the same? Where does that leave them? "Why not?"

Magnus raises an eyebrows. "My father was a manipulative maniac, not exactly a good role model."

"Yeah, my dad's not perfect either," Alec adds, an argument as much as an agreement. He thinks of his father's disgust when Alec came out. The way Robert had compared Alec's relationship with Magnus to his own affair with his secretary. "And look at us, we both turned out pretty okay."

Magnus blinks at him, soft and slow. He turns and wipes more chocolate off Madzie's face, but at this point it might be a lost cause. He continues the conversation, "So one can be a horrible parent- without messing up their kids?"

Alec nods in response, hope finding a place in his stomach and holding on tight. "Anything's possible."

Magnus is smiling at him, but there's a bit of confusion in his eyes. Alec glances at Madzie, carefully watching them. He looks back at Magnus, summoning all of the courage in him to say, "Besides, when it come to having a family, you wouldn't be doing it alone."

It's a topic they haven't touched much over the course of their relationship. They've always taken things as they come. Alec doesn't think either of them expected their relationship to last this long, to become this serious. Besides, with Alec still in school, he's still trying to figure out his future. But he only has one semester left and they've been together over a year and a half. Alec would gladly spend the rest of his life with Magnus and when Magnus gives him that perfect smile that reaches his lined-eyes Alec thinks he feels the same. 

It cements his plans. He wants to be with Magnus for as long as he'll have him. Wants to raise a family with him. Wants to grow old together.

And the first step is getting a ring.

***

When Alec tells Isabelle his plans, she freaks out, grinning and hugging him, telling him how great it is, what a perfect couple they are. It eases some of the tension in Alec's chest, that she doesn't think it's too soon. She even agrees to go ring shopping with him. 

"So," Alec broaches a topic as he studies a variety of rings beneath a glass case. "You won't be upset if we get married before you and Simon?"

He's not looking at her, but he thinks Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Of course not. I know Simon and I have been together longer, but we're not at that stage yet. I think we'll get there someday, but it doesn't have to be soon."

Alec glances at her, raising his eyebrows. "How do you know when you are at that stage?"

"I wouldn't know," Isabelle shrugs. "Why? Are you unsure?"

Alec considers it. He's nervous beyond belief, but he doesn't doubt himself or his feelings. "I'm a little worried Magnus might not be there. He's had serious relationships before, longer than ours, but he's never been engaged."

"I think you're worrying too much." Isabelle points out a ring that makes Alec shake his head. It would match the rest of Magnus' jewelry, but maybe that's why he doesn't like it. He wants something that Magnus will like, but also something that will stand out. "You guys are practically already a married couple. Living together, traveling together, babysitting together. He's going to say yes."

That makes Alec smile. He hopes she's right. He thinks she is, but there's still a part of him that worries. He's always been the one to push their relationship further, faster. When he moved in with Magnus he was the one that had to convince his boyfriend. Then he'd been the one that brought up the possibility of a future with children. The last thing he wants to do is pressure Magnus into something he's not fully ready for.

And then he sees [the ring.](https://www.etsy.com/listing/729842608/meteorite-tungsten-wedding-band-tungsten?ref=pla_similar_listing_top-5&pro=1&frs=1)

The edges shine bright gold while the center is a deep black with a delicate golden design making it look like gold stars are splayed out against a night sky. It's so utterly Magnus that for a moment all Alec can imagine is the ring on Magnus' hand, adorning his ring finger, fitting in amongst his myriad of rings, and yet, glowing like the sun. Isabelle steps up beside him. "It's perfect."

"Isn't it?" Alec cranes his neck to find the shopkeeper and when he catches the man's eyes, he hurries over.

"What can I do for you?" The man asks, glancing between them. 

Alec points out the ring. "I want to buy that."

"An excellent choice," the shopkeeper appraises. He unlocks the case and carefully takes the ring out, letting Alec examine it up close. It's perfect. 

"Yeah, definitely this one."

The shopkeeper nods and leads them over to the counter where he places the ring in a soft black box. Alec can't help smiling, his gut twisting nervously as he pictures kneeling before his boyfriend, holding the open box towards him. 

"Do you need it sized?"

"Oh- yeah!" Alec fishes around in his pocket until he pulls the ring he'd swiped from Magnus' jewelry case. It's a plain gray one that he rarely wears. Alec doesn't think he'll notice it missing and since he doesn't know the first thing about ring sizes, he figured he'd need an example. "Can I get it this size?"

The shopkeeper takes the ring, to measure it. He compares it to the shiny new one. "They're both size nine, you're in luck."

Alec takes the old ring back, puts it in his pocket. He pays the shopkeeper and gets handed an obvious little bag that Alec will have to discard of in the mall. The box will be easier to hide, easier to sneak past Magnus. He leaves the shop, excited and nervous.

Isabelle nudges him. "So, when are you going to do it?"

Alec freezes, because really he should have thought about that. He groans. "I have no idea."

***

Magnus has a dinner with his friends the next week which happens to be great timing. Alec kisses him goodbye at the door, having made an excuse about already having made plans with Isabelle. He thinks this might be his best chance to actually surprise Magnus. If he asks in advance about a scheduling a fancy dinner, Magnus will suspect something right away. Plus, he's impatient. He wants Magnus to be his fiance. 

As soon as Magnus leaves, Alec jumps into action, preparing the perfect evening.

He pulls the table out onto Magnus' balcony, covering it with a red cloth and placing a glass of champagne, in a bucket with ice, on top. He sets the table and then gets changed into one of his nicest outfits. He spends too long trying to get his hair to behave, to no avail.

By the time he's done, Alec has transformed the balcony into something straight out of a romance movie, complete with a bouquet of red roses as a centerpiece and at least a dozen candles. He's so caught up he doesn't realize Magnus is back until he hears the door to the balcony being pulled open.

Alec spins around to greet his boyfriend. As usual Magnus is dressed to the nines. He looks gorgeous in his deep red shirt and dark jacket, eyes widening as he takes in the decorations. "Wow."

"You like it?" Alec can't help but be nervous. He's already fidgeting.

"It's beautiful. What's the occasion?" Magnus runs his fingers over the red tablecloth, looking confused.

Alec swallows. "What? I can't do something nice for my boyfriend?"

A gentle smile crosses Magnus' face. He moves closer so he can press his lips to Alec's. "Of course you can."

Alec pulls out Magnus' chair for him before sitting opposite him. "How was dinner?"

Magnus picks up a raspberry from the plate between them while Alec pours the champagne. He pops it into his mouth. "It went well. How is Isabelle?"

Alec pauses, confused for a moment before he remembers his cover story. "Good. She's good."

With the glasses full, Magnus raises his and Alec's taps his own against it. "To us," Magnus toasts. It's so fitting it makes Alec's heart hurt in the best way and settles some of his nerves. The both take a sip. Alec wraps a hand around the box in his pocket.

"Magnus, I love you so much."

"I love you too Alexander." The words are spoken with clear affection, not an automatic response. 

"When I first saw you, I knew you you were special-"

"Because I walked around naked when I knew my neighbors might see?"

Alec rolls his eyes because of course Magnus is interrupting his proposal speech. To be fair Magnus probably hasn't realized that's what this is yet. "No, because you were the most attractive man I'd ever seen. Still I could've never fathomed we'd end up here. You've made me so much happier- ask Isabelle or Jace. You opened up a whole new world of possibilities for me. You've supported me through rough times and celebrated with me at the best times. You're beautiful, inside and out. You have a spark in you that lights up any room you enter."

Magnus seems to realize the seriousness of the situation because he's stopped making jokes and is staring at Alec with a love sick expression.

Alec slides out of his chair, onto one knee, hearing Magnus suck in a sharp breath. Alec pulls the box out of his pocket, but his fingers slip and it falls and skids under Magnus' chair. Alec swears, but Magnus is gracious as always, standing and pushing back his chair so Alec can retrieve the box. He holds it firmly, popping the lid so Magnus, standing now, can see the ring inside. 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't even imagine losing you. I want to always be there for you, to make you happy, comfort you, support you, love you- until the day I die. Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

Alec is sweating and nervous as he waits, his mouth feeling dry now that he's said his speech. Magnus is blinking back tears. He lowers to his knees so he's at Alec's level. "Of course. I love you more than anything."

Relief courses through Alec at the confirmation, and then pure elation. Magnus holds out his left hand, only wearing two rings today; a small silver one on his thumb and one that wraps around his pinky. Alec slides the ring into place, glad that it fits as well as he'd hoped. It looks like it belongs there.

Magnus pulls him close, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Alec returns it, just as tightly. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hated Alec's "only if you marry me too" cannon response, but I still wanted him to be a bit of a Disaster Gay so he drops the ring box.  
> Also, I'm probably going to be focusing on my original fiction for a little while and take a break from this. There will likely be more, I have some planned out already, but I don't know when so I'm going to mark it complete for now.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
